


A Much Needed Talk

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 6, Queer Lance (Voltron), Questioning, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Shiro, how did you know you were gay?"





	A Much Needed Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I wrote this in the day. But, the idea for this fic came from 2am me. I also stem from a Cuban family, and though they are accepting, there is always the underlying pressure to like guys and not girls. It is not said, but I can feel the subtle way they say it "You'll get a husband, or a - partner."
> 
> I know they are trying, but it still stings.

 

**A Much Needed Talk**

 

“Shiro?” The man in question turned around from his position on the bed, shutting an old Altean history book. His face was furrowed as he recognized the former blue paladin’s voice, the purple night light accenting his features.

 

“Lance, what are you doing up so late?” He said, setting into the Concerned Dad Face(™) , as the team had dubbed it.

 

“I could say the same for you.” Lance joked, his voice falling flat on the punchline. Shiro simply raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all. “Well..”

 

Lance moved towards him, kicking off his old blue lion slippers and shrugging off his robe as he sat next to the former leader. He looked up at him, trying to find the right words to express how he’s feeling.

 

“Shiro, how did you know you were gay?” He asked, looking away from the older man. They sat in silence before he spoke again.

 

“I really didn’t know, I never truly liked anyone and thought I was ace. Until I met him,” Lance raised an eyebrow, curious- “His name was Adam, we met at this middle school reunion. He came up to me with the worst pick up line, _hey baby what’s shaking?”_

 

Lance chuckled, “A man after my own heart.” Shiro laughed as well, a light hearted one that they so rarely heard nowadays. It was hard to be positive when the whole world was a negative.

 

“We hit it off, and started going on ‘bro-dates’ ( _pfft)_ , and I one day asked him out and he said “weren’t we already dating?” He laughed along with the cuban, who was silently giggling.

“We were heading towards marriage before I was recruited for the Kerberos mission. I was planning on proposing,” He sighed, “Now I’m not sure if he’s moved on.

 

Lance nodded grimly, “I’ve always had to reinform myself I was straight. Because even though my family has moved to the states, my dad hadn't gotten out of that anti-progressive Cuban mindset, and he kept on calling me a fag whenever I mentioned anything about good looking guys.”

 

Shiro couldn’t comment on that, because even though his family was asian, his mother and father were very accepting. He had no clue about the rest of his family.

 

“So I guess I just,” He sighed, “forced myself into flirting with every girl insight? Better to be known as a casanova then that one bi kid who couldn’t decide which one he liked. And now that we’re in space, I just. I have no clue.”

 

Shiro moved closed to him, snaking an arm around him to hug him. “Your sexuality is valid and very real. You don’t need to force yourself into a label, and if you do find a term and feel as if that fits, then go for it. While I go as gay, I could also say I was demihomesexual, or pan.”

 

Lance tightened the hug, burying his face into his chest. “Thank you, Shiro. I-” He paused, “I really needed this.” Shiro smiled at him.

 

“Anytime,” The cuban began to work his way out of the room, picking up his things.”Oh and Lance?” He turned to look at him.

 

“Get some rest, okay?” Lance smiled at him.

 

“You too,” He grinned, “goodnight, Shiro.”

 

“Goodnight, Lance.”

 

And he shut the door softly behind him.


End file.
